You know I will
by Blackness
Summary: Borrowed You know I will song Basically Troy uses Kelsi to get what he wants while Ryan just looks on unable to help


In this story there are times when characters may seem a bit out of character. Troy for example. I believe when you are in love and you want something you can become out of character. You have been warned. Oh and if you hadn't guessed I don't really like Troy his just...annoyingly sweet, give me Ryan any day of the week..

You know I will

Kelsi/Ryan or Gabriella/Ryan

Kelsi was playing along on the piano. She knew the music by heart so was generally on autopilot. She was playing along listening to Sharpay singing in the background. Her mind wondered back to the earlier performance of watching Troy and Gabriella. She was envious, she really felt annoyed at there display of affection when they were rehearsing. They were going fir the winter musical after Lava Springs. Sharpay and Ryan had still decide to perform together for old times sake and to spend a little bit more time with each other. Though not entirely controlled by Sharpay, Ryan still did most of what she said as he hated arguments being a very quiet guy.

Sharpay looked at Kelsi after singing her bit and was amazed to see Kelsi not focusing on her but her mind else ware.. She stormed up to Kelsi, Kelsi only noticing her at the last minute, picked up her papers from the piano, ready stepping back, tripped over her chair sending paper flying behind her and also falling off the seat, when she felt something cushioning her and stopping her falling off the seat but stopping her running. A voice behind her said

"Shar, chill girl, Kelsi was doing fine,"

"She was off in her own air headed world, we have rehearsal and I think she wants that Bolton and Montez girl to win, i et she is trying to sabotage her"

"Chill Shar, she doing her best,"

"Hmmmp she's useless anyway, why the hell did Darbus pick her piece again, you know we lost the summer musical roles?

"Yeah but we won the spring roles, look Shar, lets take 5, I need to rest anyway"

"No I am going home I will practice at home, I will get more work done without this airhead, we rehearse again tomorrow at 3pm!"

"Kelsi spoke for the first time "I have other rehearsals tomorrow at that time"  
"Well re arrange it!!"

"I can't..."  
"Look stop favouring that Montez girl over me"

"Shar don't you have you spa treatment tomorrow at 3.30?"

"Crap...lucky for you Kelsi, Fine lunch time and free period, no excuses, Ryan want a lift?"

"Don't worry I need to practice more as I don sound too good, I;ll see you back at ours later"

"Good idea you were rather...flat today and the walk home will help you get rid of those excess pounds"

Ryan knew she was trying to goad him as she was angry that everything had not gone as according to plan. She left and slammed the door, he glanced down at himself and Kelsi saw an expression on his face as if he thought she might be right.

"But Ryan you were perfect today hitting all the right notes, if anything at one point you were a bit high..."

"Kelsi I know she knows nothing about music, I know I was OK and was slightly high but I want more practice, I really want this part this time and I have so many ideas and I want to be perfect, sorry Kelsi I know your friends with Troy but..."

"You know you don't need to work any weight don't you, your perfect if not a little too skinny."

"Thanks"

"...I understand, it must have been hard losing out Troy and Gab's..."

"It was harder losing out to Troy than Gab's, I mean she sounds amazing! And she can act OK, not great but not too bad But Troy if he hadn't been able to sing, he would have sucked, he wasn't great at acting"

"Un huh..."

"So how is there practice going? Sharpay's really paranoid that you are spending more time with them?"

"It's going well, I've decided to challenge them a little and given them a slightly harder piece that i they can pull it off with be great...well for Gab's anyway Troy has already m missed 2 rehearsals due to basketball and is having trouble hitting the right notes, Maybe you could...I don't know talk to him..."

"What? Help him! You have gotta be...oh your not, OK maybe I'll try, but I'm only doing it for Gab's and you so your work shines, I'm not doing it for Troy deal?

"Deal!, Ok lets practice..she looked at the floor for her papers but couldn't see them

Looking for these said Ryan lightly handing them to her with a smile.

"Right help me practice...if you please"

After they had finished. Kelsi smiled at Ryan "That was amazing, I don't get you, why do you audition with Sharpay? I mean you have a great voice alone"

"Hmm the main reason I guess is its kinda hard breaking away from Sharpay but while I appear confident on stage, I'm not that confident on my own, besides Miss Darbus said that just because you audition as pairs does not mean you will be pairs, so maybe Shar will be chosen for a main role and I can do a solo supporting role"

"Maybe...I gotta go, Fancy a lift?"

"What and miss the opportunity to walk of my extra pounds..." He said

"Ryan, like you need to, you are perfect now come on I'll give you a lift and personally I think Shar should take her own advice, since summer she's put a bit on"

"Don't let her hear you say that...For 2 reasons she'll get angry, then she'll go and starve herself to get herself thin, and make herself ill...and Kelsi Thanks."  
"For what?"

"The compliment and the lit your about to give me"

She smiled and nodded before linking her arm with his and walking out of the theatre.

They both got into Kelsi's car.

"Nice car"

"Thanks, um...Ryan what do you think of Troy?"

"As what?"

"A guy"

"Um...Kelsi please ignore the rumours me, I'm not gay"

"No...I'm sorry I never thought that...Gab's is always all over Troy, and he feels the same way, I just, don't know"

"Kel's, this may be a litle forward but do you like Troy?"

"I don't know...I mean No, yes, no I just don't know"

Ryan sighed "Look Kelsi, I know a thing or 2 about guys and Troy loves Gab's, you know, he looks at her the way I look at the person I'm in love with...I'm sorry Kelsi, I don't think its meant to be"

"I'll see you later Ryan"

Ryan gently touched her hand, kissed it and smiled. As he shut the door Kelsi suddenly felt alone.

Next Day at rehearsals Sharpay was singing and Ryan was singing with her. Sharpay was struggling while Ryan seemed preoccupied, his voice still as wonderful; as normal but his eyes seemed to glaze over. His mind wasn't in the rehearsal at all. As he sang his eyes kept drifting around the room, and Sharpay was really starting to get on his nerves

"Shar, its not hard, come on"

"I am singing very well"

Ryan sighed "I need to take 5,"

Just then Troy and Gab's came in.

"This is OUR rehearsal, what are you doing here?"

"We are watching, I mean we can"

"What so you can steal our ideas, we don't watch yours"

"You can if you want"

"Kelsi is the play maker, can we stay, we will keep quiet and won't interrupt"

"Um...In all fairity it is there rehearsal, they have a right to be alone.."

"Kelsi..." Troy did his puppy dog look and Kelsi sighed.

"Just keep quiet, OK?" she said blushing

Ryan watched the whole exchange, he saw how Troy flicked his smile off the moment Kelsi turned her back. He sighed and said out loud

"Shar, we are amazing, lets show Troy what REAL performers can do, who can overcome any obstacle even a difficult song, Shar may I have your hand"

Shar smiled at Ryan sweetly. It was at moments like this she loved her brother's new confidence.

Ryan

There's a hill we gotta climb His hands gesturing all around the room)  
There's a treasure we must find  
The two of us as friends (He pulled Sharpay close to him)  
We're ready to take on the world

Sharpay  
We'll see who can touch the sky (Extravagant arm gesture to the sky)  
We'll see who can jump that high (Ryan cartwheeled)  
Everyday is an adventure  
We're ready to take on the world (Her hands started gesturing towards the audience)

Ryan  
And through all the ups and downs  
I'll always be around (H  
You know if nothing goes your way (He pointed at Shar and did a small jazz square)  
When nothing goes your way

Sharpay and Ryan (They both looked at each other and smiled)  
You know I will  
I stand between you and your darkest fears (Pointing to each other)  
You know I will (He twirled Shar into him then away)  
I'll be the shoulder for your fallen tears (Ryan touched Shar's cheek)  
You know I will  
I'll be behind you till you're in the clear (Shar whirled around Ryan, a glittering smile)

Sharpay  
When the sunlight shows its face  
You and me we take our place (Holding out her hand to him)  
We're legendary heroes  
And ready to take on the world Oh yeah (She gestured to the audience)

Ryan  
So from there the chase begins  
If we go we both will win  
When we're having fun  
There's no one else in the world (He spun Sharpay, he voice sounded quite good, she felt strong and when she looked at Ryan, she knew she would pull this off)

Ryan  
And if you slip and fall off track (Shar fell back and Ryan caught her)  
I'll carry you on my back  
You know when nothing goes your way (He gestured to Gab's and Troy inadvertently)  
When nothing goes your way

Sharpay and Ryan (They both looked at each other and smiled)  
You know I will  
I stand between you and your darkest fears (Pointing to each other)  
You know I will  
I'll be the shoulder for your fallen tears (Ryan touched Shar's cheek)  
You know I will  
I'll be behind you till you're in the clear (Shar whirled around Ryan, a glittering smile)

Sharpay  
And through all the ups and downs (She and him did twister movements)  
I'll always be around  
You know when nothing goes your way  
When nothing goes your way (She danced around Ryan saying this)

Sharpay and Ryan (They both looked at each other and smiled)  
You know I will  
I stand between you and your darkest fears (Pointing to each other)  
You know I will  
I'll be the shoulder for your fallen tears (Ryan touched Shar's cheek)  
You know I will  
I'll be behind you till you're in the clear (Shar whirled around Ryan, a glittering smile)

They both sang off. Shar hugged Ryan, grinning.

"We did it, we were perfect, yay me!!"

They both turned and looked at Gab's face to see her amazed while Troy looked like he was about to hurl. Gab's rushed forward

"Ry, Shar you were great..wow Shar you chose a slower, heartfelt song"

"Actually Ryan chose it, he said it was perfect for us...OK so how you 2 getting along?"

Troy went up to the Piano

"You chose that song for them, I'm impressed, I mean you play the piano brilliantly, you were perfect. My little play maker" he said giving her his dazzling smile and waving cheekily to her. This was not missed by Ryan or Gab's. They both looked furious

"Gab's can you tutor me next period"

"Um...Sure Ryan, lets go"

Ryan smiled at Shar

"You OK, you did great he gave her a small kiss on the cheek before leaving with Gab's. She blew a kiss at Troy and went with him, she knew he wanted to talk and maybe do a little maths.

Maths Tutorial

Gab's was getting nervous, Ryan was throwing himself into his maths. As he finished the last problem, he spoke

"Does it bother you..."

"Does what bother?"

"The way he flirts with other girls to get what he wants?"

"His just like that, I'm not that bothered, I know that he loves me"

"Hmm"

"Hows it with you? Why are you giving Troy coaching when his competing against you??"  
"To be honest so you're not shown up and to make sure he does Kelsi's music justice"

"You're doing it for us...why?"

"Because...I don't know, it just seems like the right thing to do, Kelsi's music should shine through the stars, to be blunt I don't want him to mess up her master piece if by some piece of fate he gets the part"

"You really care that much?? Though Sharpay was good, I mean I almost felt her warmth for you"

"The song describes us well, no matter what happens, we will always be best friends, its a twin thing I think, We give each other silent confidence"  
"Well good luck"

Gab's looked at her watch and squeaked

"gotta go, you coming Ryan?"

"Yeah" they gabbed their books and rushed to the theatre. Troy wasn't there, Kelsi was waiting for them.

"Troy shown up yet?"  
"No" they waited, 5 minutes. 10 Minutes. 20 Minutes.

"OK his got 5 more minutes then I'm going, I gotta go and practice too"

"No wait Ryan, He'll be here" Kelsi said.

5 Minutes later

"Look I'm going, When Shar finishes we need to practice our performance"

"Please wait Ryan. You promised."

Ryan gave in. Gab's watched this exchange.

"Say Gab's want to practice your part and I'll do Troy's part? Get something useful done"

"Yeah, Thanks Ry"

Your singing Come what may? Cheese or what?

"Hey I like it, we felt it was good"

"Kelsi said she gave you a challenge, I'm having trouble seeing the challenge?"

"Troy got her to change it so this song only has one challenging bit in it"

"I bet he did, Right lets start, Kelsi My beautiful composer, lets play"

Come What May

Ryan

Never knew I could feel like this  
Like I've never seen the sky before  
I want to vanish inside your kiss (His hand gently stroked her cheek)  
Every day I'm loving you more and more  
Listen to my heart, can you hear it sings (He put his hand over his heart, and she mimicked him)  
Telling me to give you everything (he spread his arms wide)  
Seasons may change, winter to spring  
But I love you until the end of time (he gently took her hand and they walked towards each other)

There was a slight faultier on the piano (He looked into her eyes, then glanced up at Kelsi)

Gab's and Ryan  
_Chorus:_  
Come what may  
Come what may  
I will love you until my dying day

Gabriella  
Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place  
Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace (Sweeping motion with arm)  
Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste  
It all revolves around you (She twirled around him)  
And there's no mountain too high(reaching for the sky)

Ryan

No river too wide  
Sing out this song I'll be there by your side

Gabriella

Storm clouds may gather (She waved at the air)  
And stars may collide  
But I love you until the end of time (They grasped hands and held each other close)

Both

(They pulled away from each other)

_Chorus_

Come what may  
Come what may  
I will love you until my dying day

Ryan  
Oh, come what may, come what may  
Gab's: I will love you,

Ryan: I will love you

Both

Till my dying day

(Their voices in perfect harmony together)

Troy chose that moment to walk in. He taunted up

"Hey guys sorry I'm late, basketball and all, see you are trying to take my place?"

"I was just helping out, your late, now I'm going to be late, but lets spend 10 minutes working on your voice..."

"Fine...I will be better than you then"

Ryan merely shrugged

"We'll see..."

"Kelsi, your not mad I'm late, see she understands"

"You have 10 minutes Troy...That's it, lets get started, Don't think" should be nice and easy for you he thought to himself "Just sing, let your voice carry the music, lets your body move to it, like your spring musical, let it guide you, now we'll try and sing a hard bit, come what may, the high note at the end, that's were your struggle the most, Gab's, Kelsi if you ladies please

He sang and Ryan had to stop himself cringing, the pitch was wrong, all wrong.

"Watch Troy, see how I do it, your voice needs to come deep from your belly and work is way up, deep breathe Come what may, Come what may, I will always you, Until my dying day..." Ryan's voice was perfect and he held it, Kelsi and Gab's watched in surprise, as to how he held the note. Troy was shooting daggers at him. He saw Kelsi look at Ryan, he was losing her. He needed her a bit longer.

He tried again, it was a little better but both Kelsi and Gab's picked up on it and clapped. Ryan looked at them both in surprise

"We are done for today. Troy work on these breathing exercises" He said and gave him a sheet "Kelsi you were perfect as always, Gab's always a pleasure, sleep well fair maidens, Good night" Titling his hat he walked out of the theatre.

Chapter 3

Troy looked at Kelsi and gave her a dazzling smile

"Right lets practice...shall we"

Gabriella looked at her watch.

"Sorry Decathlon meeting, work on it tomorrow OK?, Bye" she kissed Troy and Kelsi looked away. She left.

"Kelsi, can I ask you something, Do you know of Ryan's gay?"

"Um..."

"I think so, I mean what guy can dress, dance and sing like that"

"His metra-sexual. His straight just acts a little gay. He is so good though"

"He would be nothing without you, you are the play maker my lovely lady, you make everyone look good, you can even make him look good, how about tomorrow after school, I won't be late again"

"Um...I'm helping Ry and Sharpay tomorrow"

"Re-arrange them, come on, we need more practice, I mean did you hear what Ryan said about my voice, I'm trying to sing that high, that's a hard part in the song, I want it to have meaning, your wonderful you know, they way you play, your hands dance over the keys and yet you give us all confidence" He gently touched her hand and moved his thumb over her knuckle before smiling at her

"OK I guess I can...Sure no problem, I'll just call them"

"If they give you grief about it just let me know, I can't have them upsetting the wonderful talents of Kelsi"

As he left, he winked at her. He had complemented her. Said she was in charge. Offered to protect. He must like her. She had completely forgotten what Ryan had said. She called Ryan full of confidence. He picked up on the second ring

"Kelsi, how can I help you?"

"Can we re-arrange practice. Something just came up"

"Nothing bad I hope"

She hated to tell him the truth. She sighed dramatically.

"My mum just called, My cat's not well, I need to take him to the vet tomorrow"

"Oh Kelsi, I'm sorry, no problem, I'll let Shar know" he hung up and Kelsi started to feel ill. Her stomach in knots. She had just lied to Ryan. To spend time with Troy.

Next day

All went as planned. Shar even said she was sorry to hear about Kelsi's cat and that she Ryan would be OK on there own, as her brother could play the piano while she sang. This made the knots in Kelsi's stomach tighter. At the end of the day she crept out of school and headed towards Troy's house. They all sat together and she worked with him. Gabriella was busy. He used any excuse to touch her, or praise her, her amazing voice, her hands running over the keys, so long and graceful.

Next day

Kelsi was walking around in a day dream, she was distracted and when it came tot he afternoon rehearsals. She apologised again saying she had to collect him. She would make it up to them, while she went over to Troy's which followed a similar pattern to the day before. When she came home that evening, she saw a bouquet of flowers on the door step. She picked them up and read the card.

Hope Tabby's doing well.

Love Ry and Sharpay (Sharpay actually signed her own name. She knew what Kelsi was going though, she had lost her pet pooch recently and remembered the pain you felt when you were scarred of losing something special)

3 Days followed a similar pattern. She would go over to Troy's and rehearse. Once during that time Ryan had offered to tutor Troy. He never showed. Ryan was kinda used to this. But the third time he didn't show. He became annoyed that he was wasting his time. He decided to walk over to Troy's. He stopped off at Kelsi's on the way and saw her mum

Hey Mrs Nielson

Ryan, how you been?

Great tanks, I'm sorry to hear about Tabby

Tabby, why? What's happened?"

"Isn't she ill?"

"She went for a check up yesterday but she's fine, thanks for asking, Kelsi is lucky to have someone so caring as a friend, oh and speak of the devil. Tabby showed up and rubbed herself against Ryan's leg, purring contentedly. Ryan scoped her up and gently stroked her. Thinking. Why had Kelsi lied? What was going on? He would find out tomorrow, he needed to get to Troy's to check out rehearsals, he wasn't going to let Gab's and Kelsi down. On his way he met Gab's.

"Ryan, I wanted to say Thanks for giving up your rehearsal time for me ad Troy, Kelsi has been helping us so much, Troy said you said he could do with more help than you, your auditions tomorrow is it not? I wish you luck and thank you again form the bottom of my heart."

"Gab's...your welcome" He said between gritted teeth. She noticed "Ryan you OK?!"

"Never better..." he said with false smiling "Excuse me..."

His Kelsi had lied to them. To him. He had been helping the others out. He and Sharpay had been doing it all on there own. She was meant to be worried about the Cat. That's why they let her off, and got on with it themselves. Sharpay would throw a fit if she knew the truth. He had the audition tomorrow, what was he going to do?.

He got home, he had to save Sharpay, he would work on Kelsi later. He rehearsed with Shar. He put the tape player on, he was good but not as good as Kelsi. He thought it would have to do.

Next Day

He arrived at school. Kelsi smiled at him, he shrugged it off.

"Hows Tabby?"

"Still sick, she takes up all my free time, good luck by the way, we'll be cheering you on, we go after you. I'm sorry I've been so busy with her, theirs Troy gotta go, catch you later"

Ryan watched her run off. He felt so annoyed at her. Troy was playing her like a violin.

Audition Time

Ryan and Sharpay went first. Ryan sat at the piano which surprised Miss Darbus. He began to gently play the song, singing along at the right moments. Sharpay sounded perfect and he did a good job. He used his eyes to convey all his feelings but ultimately let Sharpay shine.

"Mr Evan's, why are you playing the piano"

"Kelsi's didn't show up, we've kinda been doing this all along, you see her cats ill (Why am I lying to her) and she's been distracted."

"But she is helping Miss Montez and Mr Bolton later today"

"She is? She told me she had a vets appointment" Shar added in.

"Maybe she does good try guys and Ryan, good try on the piano, but I think your better on stage"

Then Kelsi, Gab's and Troy came through the door. Ryan looked at Kelsi, his eyes stone cold. She looked at him for her reassurance before she sang. He didn't meet her gaze, her stomach fell lower. The knots tighter. She played for Troy and Gab's and Ryan noticed Troy's voice was perfect. He hit the right notes and everything. You couldn't Learn that in a 10 minute lesson could you?

"Well done, the winning pair shall be put on the notice board, now run, Miss Neilson I hope your cats OK."

Kelsi mumbled a thanks before running off stage. She headed to her sanctuary. A little place she and Ryan had found years ago were they go to think.

"Kelsi, hey great job today" Troy said

"Thanks, I lied to Ryan and Sharpay"

"We've got a good chance now of winning thanks to you play maker"

Troy leaned in and kissed her. It became more passionate. Kelsi tried to break it off, she was scarred of the passion, she wasn't feeling right. She asked him to stop. He ignored her, she asked again panic laced in her voice. In the end she gave into her passion, what her body wanted. As he got off her, he gave her his million dollar smile, told her he was breaking up with Gab's after the musical if they won the parts. The next day the sign went up and Troy and Gab's had made the leads. Ryan read with a sinking heart. Sharpay looked like she was going to cry. She had lost again. She turned to Ryan and was about to yell at him, when she saw tears appear in his eyes then replaced by anger, a hatred she had never seen before it scarred her.

He walked off ignoring her pleads. He marched off and the crowds scattered like they used to. Ryan was on the war path. He heard people say he was just bad loser, that the others were better He had, had enough. He went into the music room. He was going to confront her now. What he saw made his stomach turn. Troy was in a passionate embrace with Kelsi. Gab's had followed Ryan. She had wanted to calm him down. He looked so mad, she felt bad knowing that he had suffered for the sake of herself and Kelsi. She saw the two in a passionate embrace. She gasped and dropped her pen and pad. Troy saw her and ran after her, Ryan followed, deciding to make sure Gab's was OK.

"I don't love her Gab's...I love you, She was just helping me, you've got me to thank for getting the lead in the musical again, I charmed her, I played her like a piano, I knew she had a crush on me, I would never betray you," HE grabbed her arm and she saw a wild look in his eyes she had never seen. He grasped her arm tightly causing her to squeal in pain.

"You bastard, you low, evil scheming bastard, let her go NOW"

Ryan bellowed and in seconds had Troy pinned up against the wall. Taken by surprise he didn't know how to react, Gab's looked at Ryan and saw anger in his eyes

"HOW DARE YOU PLAY KELSI LIKE THAT!!!"

By this time Chad appeared he was about to intervene but a look from Taylor stopped him.

"HOW DARE YOU HURT GABRIELLA LIKE THAT!! HOW DARE YOU!!!!"

Troy recovered enough to attempt to fight back but unfortunately for him, Ryan was to fast and got out of the way before Troy's blow hit him. Using dance to his advantage he dodged Troy's attack and Chad decided to intervene.

"What's going on??" Troy by this time was so angry he lunged at Chad standing in the way of Ryan, before Chad knew what had happened, he was on the floor laying under Ryan. Troy lost it and stormed down the halls, scaring the freshman.

"Sorry he was going to hurt you, I wasn't going to let anyone get hurt, too many have already been hurt."

"Thanks, what just happened?"

"Gab's can explain it to you, I'm going to get Kelsi" He sprinted ff in the direction of the music room.

Previously in the music room.

Sharpay stormed in startling Kelsi

"You liar, you selfish girl!! How could you!! Pretend your cat was dying, it was all an act, missing our rehearsals, allowing them to win, you know what I was right about you, Ryan was wrong, you know what Ryan has defended you this entire time, he talked me down from my rant about you telling me about my dog I had lost, He took your side, told me to give you some space, he wouldn't hear a word against you!! You used his kindness!! You slept with Gab's boyfriend!! He was using you, he didn't care about you, you had a guy who was willing to go tot he end of the earth for you, he just wanted him and Montez to be in the play" She stormed towards Kelsi.

Sharpay's hard words hit home. Kelsi fell to the ground. Sobbing. She had been used! She had hurt Ryan and Gab's! She had hurt the one guy who truly cared for her! She had hurt the ice Queen!. She just curled up on the floor and sobbed. Sharpay looked at her pathetic form, restraining herself from hitting out, she just left her there to wallow in her own self pity. She stormed out of the room. Kelsi was so busy sobbing she didn't hear the footsteps or saw the looming figure above her. She barely registered the strong rams picking her up bridal style and carrying her backstage. She then regained some composure and looked into steel blue eyes

"Your worthless now, I've got what I want, I had you, I used you, and because of you I have lost Gab's. So were am I going to get my fun from now?"

He leered art her. He then started passionately kissing her. She had no will to fight nor the energy. She had lost everything of importance to her. She shut her eyes, the next thing she knew the weight was lifted off her, she heard a thud of someone falling to the ground. She looked up to see Chad and Jason remove Troy from her with Ryan's help and held him. Ryan lent over Kelsi and whispered softly in her ear

"Wake up" Kelsi's eyes met Ryan's. He saw the tears in her eyes and she saw the hurt in his. He helped her up, gently running a hand down her face, thn pulled away like had been stung, Handing Kelsi over to Taylor, Ryan left and didn't look back, he didn't know if he could resist the tears. He made his way home. He saw Shar when he got back.

"I'm sorry Shar, I really thought she was different"

"Now don't you see why we are better off in our world"

Ryan said nothing and slowly walked upstairs, he locked his door and walked over to the guitar. He strung a few cords. He sang softly to himself. He looked at a picture taken at Lava Springs over the summer with his arm around Kelsi and Gabriella. He sighed softly, he remembered the shock on Gab's face and Troy's anger. He remembered the look of fear then relief in Kelsi's eyes when she saw him. He loved Kelsi still, he couldn't turn his emotions off, he still wanted her. The next evening as he sat in his room (Which he hadn't left all day) he heard a rustling on the branches outside like someone climbing a tree. He cautiously went out on the balcony, half worried it might be Troy as he had done when he wanted to see Gab's to make up with her. As he walked towards the balcony he saw a person with dark hair climbing the tree outside his window, upon closer inspection he saw a familiar face. They had misjudged the gap between the balcony and tree, someone tall would have made it. She leapt d just caught herself on the balcony. Ryan ran up to her, putting his arms under her arms pulled her up causing them to fall on top of each other.

"Um...My entrance was supposed to be dramatic and daring" Kelsi said as she allowed Ry to help her down.

"All I can say is sorry, um I wrote you a song...Can I play it?

She pointed to his keyboard in the corner. He lightly nodded his head. She walked over to the key board

Did I?

"Did I ever tell you I'm sorry,

Sorry for the pain I've caused,

Sorry for the suffering,

And

Let me say,

It was not my intention,

I was lost in the moment of forbidden

Oh Forbidden love,

I'm sorry

My heart aches when you smile,

You never let me down,

You always helped me,

You never gave up hope,

Please trust me,

Please love me,

Don't leave me alone,

Stand by my side,

I won't let you down,

No I won't let...you down

I'm Sorry...

...Please be patient,

It has always been you,

Always been you...


End file.
